That 70's Story
by Elentiya07
Summary: Quando James Potter e Sirius Black deparam-se com algo surpreendente no castelo, surgem para os alunos algumas perguntas difíceis de responder. Onde estão os outros Marotos? Que coisa surpreendente? Quem liga para o que o Prof. Binns fala? Quem teve a brilhante ideia de fazer Potter Monitor Chefe? Qual time vai ganhar no Quadribol? Quem comeu o chocolate de Lupin? Entre outras.


p class="p1"span class="s1" Em seus inúmeros passeios pelo castelo, durante os quais muitas vezes foram cometidos pequenos delitos por parte dos dois, Sirius Black e James Potter nunca antes se depararam com uma situação na qual não soubessem o que fazer. Nunca antes, porém, houve uma situação que envolvesse um cadáver./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Como mero leitor, dependente da capacidade de fidelidade aos fatos de um narrador não tão confiável, podem surgir à sua mente, nesse momento, diversas dúvidas extremamente pertinentes./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Por exemplo: o que faziam James Potter e Sirius Black andando no castelo sozinhos? Onde estavam os outros dois ditos "Marotos"? Não seriam eles tão inseparáveis quanto rezam as lendas? Onde está Lily Evans, a graciosa ruiva perfeita-porém-esquentada-que-odeia-o-Potter-porém-não-de-verdade que deve, de praxe, iniciar toda história desse cunho gritando variantes de "POTTER!"? E, por último, mas não menos importante: qual é exatamente a função de um patinho de borracha?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Para responder satisfatoriamente à primeira pergunta (O que faziam James Potter e Sirius Black andando no castelo sozinhos?) seria necessário um conhecimento profundo da anatomia de um hinkypunk e de, sejamos francos, um pouco de whisky de fogo, portanto, deixemos assim: eles estavam a caminho de realizar um dos pequenos delitos pelos quais tornaram-se famosos./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Já a resposta para as seguintes "Onde estavam os outros dois ditos "Marotos?" e "Não seriam eles tão inseparáveis quanto rezam as lendas?" foi cedida graciosamente em algum momento por Sirius Black, o próprio: "Ok, veja só, cara, digamos que um membro da Santíssima Trindade tá cansado. Mas aí os outros dois mosqueteiros ainda querem fazer algum estrago, sabe? Eles se separam e tudo o mais, mas não deixam de ser a Santíssima Trindade por causa disso… Às vezes Remus estuda e Peter come ou dorme, ou os dois. E às vezes eu ou James estamos ocupados… Mas nós quatro somos os Marotos, caralho". Geralmente nesse momento Remus tentava explicar mais uma vez ao amigo que os Três Mosqueteiros e a Santíssima Trindade não são a mesma coisa, sem obter, é claro, sucesso algum./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Lily Evans estava em algum outro lugar do castelo, fazendo alguma outra coisa, pois, acreditem ou não, sua vida não girava em torno de James Potter. Nem em torno de amá-lo, nem de odiá-lo, nem de estar "bastante confusa" sobre ele. Se ela possuía dentro de si algum desses sentimentos, lidava com eles como qualquer pessoa normal o faria, e eles não eram, de forma alguma, a totalidade do seu ser ou representantes de quem ela era. Ela nunca, nem uma única vez na história, rotineiramente fez grandes escândalos e gritou dramaticamente "EU ODEIO O POTTER", nem "PRA VOCÊ É EVANS, POTTER". Uma verdadeira tristeza que um único momento (um momento terrível e emocionalmente desgastante para os envolvidos) tenha determinado a visão de muitos sobre a garota. Talvez eu só esteja dizendo isso, porém, para desviar atenção do fato de que não faço a menor ideia dos arredores e afazeres de Lily Evans no momento supracitado./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Já a última pergunta, "Qual é exatamente a função de um patinho de borracha?" foi extensivamente debatida por décadas na dita Trouxologia Contemporânea, sem, infelizmente, chegar-se a uma resposta unânime dos especialistas. /span/p  
p class="p1" Há sempre, é claro, os leitores que mais, perdoem a expressão, enchem o saco. Esses, com certeza, se ateram ao cadáver e possuem uma pergunta um pouco diferente das respondidas acima: "Por que diabos há um cadáver em Hogwarts?". James Potter e Sirius Black haviam feito exatamente a mesma pergunta mentalmente, embora ela tenha se traduzido na fala como um simples e infalível "Porra". Suas dúvidas foram, entretanto, rapidamente extinguidas, pois, ao chegarem mais perto, notaram escritas no corpo da vítima as respostas de qualquer dúvida que poderiam ter./p 


End file.
